In the Rain the pavement can be slippery
by Barriss-Before-It-Was-Cool
Summary: "Éponine, it's not my fault we got kicked out of the café... Again! If you hadn't given Grantaire that extra Screwdriver he wouldn't have shattered 3 glasses, broken a chair and did what he did with your car keys!" Short modern AU drabble, Enjolras/Eponine, with a small cameo from Grantaire.


**The lovely hihiyas on Tumblr requested modern AU E/É, running, holding hands and laughing in the rain, so here's what I came up with. Also, gratuitous Grantaire cameo, because I can!**

* * *

**In the rain, the pavement can be slippery**

"I can't fucking believe this!"

"Language!"

"Shut up Enjolras!"

"Éponine, it's not my fault we got kicked out of the café... _Again! _If you hadn't given Grantaire that extra Screwdriver he wouldn't have shattered 3 glasses, broken a chair and did what he did with your car keys!"

"Okay, how could I have _possibly_ known he would do _that_?!" she shuddered at the memory.

"YOU KNOW HIM!" Enjolras yelled, throwing his arms up in desperation. "Éponine, we do _not_ give Grantaire anymore alcohol after he reaches his "no longer able to differentiate between regular Cuba Libré and Virgin Cuba Libré" state. You know that!"

"Yeah, yeah…" the 22 year-old grumbled, picking up the pace to keep up with her friend's long strides. "What are you even doing here? Don't you take a different route to get home?"

He shrugged. "This one's better when you're on foot."

She looked at him and frowned. "Yeah, where _is_ your bike anyway? I could have sworn I saw you riding it to the café."

Enjolras gritted his teeth. "Grantaire got to my keys too" he replied with a scowl.

Éponine snorted loudly and shook her head in disbelief. "That fucking guy."

"_Language_!" the older man snapped.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "_Yes, mother_."

He was about to give retort when they were both startled by a huge bolt of lightning, followed closely by the deafening sound of thunder.

"Crap! Looks like a storm's a brewin'" she half-joked, not particularly looking forward to being caught up in a thunderstorm with no car to take her home, or money for a cab. She thought about borrowing some from Enjolras, but she knew he was just as broke.

The young man looked up at the sky and even though it was late at night, he could tell that there were dark clouds up above. "We should hurry, it's gonna be a bad one."

No sooner had he finished his sentence when a large droplet of water hit him straight in the eye. "Shit!" he cried and rubbed the water off his face.

"Language" Éponine quipped, mimicking his voice, which earned her a heated glare from her blond friend.

It had begun to shower, so the pair was forced to break into a light jog. The darkness and the downpour made it very difficult to see what was in front of them, so Enjolras led the way, with Eponine following closely behind.

After a few minutes of running, a yelp from behind him made Enjolras come to a sudden stop. "Éponine?" He turned around and squinted, trying to see through the thick curtain of rain.

"Over here!" she called, her voice sounding oddly muffled.

Enjolras didn't see the girl immediately, until he glanced down and found her sprawled on the pavement, face down in a puddle of disgusting muddy water. He pursed his lips and put a hand over his mouth, trying to mask his amusement.

She lifted her head, and stared at Enjolras with a blank face. "Any time now, dude."

The sight of her made Enjolras finally lose it and burst into loud laughter, doubling over and clutching his stomach as he fought for air, with the rain washing down the tears that had begun falling from his eyes.

Watching the usually stoic man lose control like that in front of her also made Éponine erupt into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. The girl laughed so hard she began slapping her palm on the ground, splashing even more muddy water all over her.

Still wheezing, Enjolras bent down, grabbed her by the arms and gently pulled her up to her feet.

They stared at each other for a good minute, both wearing big goofy grins on their faces, completely forgetting about the torrential rain and the fact that they were soaked to the bone.

"You okay?" Enjolras asked as he unconsciously wiped some mud off her face with his thumb.

Éponine straightened as their skin made contact, and a pleasant and familiar feeling surfaced inside of her chest. "I'm… fine."

"Good. We should get a move on, doesn't look like this rain is going to let up anytime soon."

"Let's go to my place" she blurted, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "it's closer and you can, you know, dry up and wait it out?"

Another loud crack from the sky made them both jump and Éponine let out a small yelp.

He chuckled and took her hand in his own. "It's this way, right?"

She nodded and let him lead the way to her apartment, allowing him to drag her by the hand as they broke into a run.

The storm had picked up and the rain had begun pouring down hard. Now and then they would stop, either for Éponine to catch her breath, or when they were so overcome by laughter it became impossible to move. At one point a car drove past and splashed them with grimy water, dirtying them from head to toe, and Enjorlas actually had to hold her back from running after the ass-hole driver.

After about fifteen minutes, and a good rant about pedestrian respect later, they finally reached Éponine's apartment. Once they were inside, the pair dropped down on the floor exhausted, filthy and dripping wet.

"Well that was fun" she said sarcastically, managing a giggle while still being out of breath.

"Yea, we should definitely do it again sometime" he replied as he used his hands to wipe the water from his face.

The girl turned to stare at him, her eyes surveying every inch of his very fit and very wet frame. He was such a handsome bastard. "Hey Enjolras…"

He turned, ready to respond, but never got the chance as Éponine tackled him, pinned him to the ground and crashed her lips onto his.

At first Enjolras was surprised by her bold advance, but he quickly let himself be caught in the moment. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over, placing himself on top of her and deepening the kiss.

They broke apart after a few minutes, both taking a much needed breath of air. The two didn't disentangle themselves; instead they just stared at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"You taste like mud" he teased as he gently brushed his knuckles over her jawline.

"So do you" she retorted, looking up at him and biting her lower lip.

"We should get cleaned up, then."

"Shower?"

Enjolras smirked. "Lead the way."

* * *

The storm passed and the morning came, together with a bright sun, blue skies and the sound of "La Marseillaise" filling Éponine's previously still bedroom.

"Who's calling?" she groaned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Grantaire" Enjolras replied groggily as he stared at his ringing phone.

"Oh this should be good, put him on speaker" she grinned, resting her head on his chest.

He smirked and happily obliged. "Hello?"

"Enjolras? " a raspy and seemingly pained voice came from the other line. "Where have you been man? Everyone got worried when you didn't come home last night. We were afraid something happened to you, what with that crazy storm and all. Joly had a mini panic-attack and began rambling about the odds of you getting struck by lightning…"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I completely forgot to call" Enjolras replied with a smile and placed a quick peck on Éponine's head.

"So, you're okay then?"

He wrapped one arm around Éponine's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Never been better."

There was a pause on the other end and Enjolras almost thought he had been cut off, until Grantaire spoke up again. "Listen," he said awkwardly "about those keys…"

"KEEP THEM!" Enjolras and Éponine cried in unison.

He then ended the call, threw his phone away, and wrapped both his arms around Éponine's body. Enjolras smacked a kiss on her lips before they both once again burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. If you have the time, reviews are highly appreciated.

Also you can add me on Tumblr, (barriss . tumblr . com) where you can find more of my writing.


End file.
